Nightmares Or Reality
by shadowjourney15
Summary: My own story about my oc's, AnnMarie and Miki, and their trvels to the Digiworld with the Frontier gang. i tend to suck at summaries so, yeah... I dont own any digimon characters except my oc's! Rated T for bad language, just in case. DISCONTINUED :(


Disclaimer: I do not own any digimon characters, except my oc's, AnnMarie M., Miki, Kouhei, and Ichiro.

Nightmares Or Reality?

By Journey Skye

Chapter 1, First Day.

AnnMarie's POV

I looked over at the clock, 3:03 AM. I've been awake since the time I was supposed to go to bed and sleep. Yes, it is true, I did go to bed, but I didn't sleep. I can't, I have insomnia. Every night, every long, sleepless night, I sit atop my bunk bed(usually the top) and gaze among the stars. I suppose I was waiting for someone to jump in and take me away, away from this life, my life...

'It'll never happen.' I once thought about two years ago.

Although I'm cursed with this chronic disease, other than not sleeping, I showed no other signs of it. No black circles around my eyes, occasionally I would be irritable and grumpy, but not all the time. Therefore, no one seemed to notice. The teachers always just thought I stayed up all night watching t.v. Which I did every once in awhile. I turned back over, curling myself up into a ball, closed my eyes, and dreamed of a better world. Just when I thought I fell asleep,(it can happen!)my alarm clock rang, loud.

"Ugh! Stupid clock!!" I covered my head up with my pillow.

My younger brother, Ichiro pounced on me.

"Get offa me Ichiro!! Moooom!" I howled.

"Ichiro, that's enough, come down for breakfast. Leave your sister alone." Mom called.

"Ok"

I threw the blankets off of me. They hung halfway off the bed.

"Come on, AnnMarie, you're going to be late for school!" Mom said, from the bottom step of the stairs.

"Coming!"

It only took five minutes to get dressed and find my favored sweater. As I rushed downstairs, I knocked on Kouhei's door. Kouhei is my older brother, who likes playing guitar, kind of like a punk kid. He's only a year or two older than me, so we go to the same school. Ichiro is six years old. His name means first son, but he's actually the second. Kouhei, who's fifteen almost sixteen, has the meaning peace and calm, which really matches him. My name, AnnMarie, is an American name, and I don't know what it means. I'm 14 years old, in the eighth grade! Kouhei is in ninth, Ichiro is in kindergarten still. We pretty much have a small family, but we have many family friends! Our family has known the Kimura family since I was a baby! Pretty cool, right? About nine years ago though, the parents got a divorce, each parent took the other twin. Ms. Kimura took Kouichi, and Mr. Minamoto took Kouji. After a few years, their grandmother passed away, and Kouichi met Kouji after all those years. Whenever we hang out now, it's always the twins, and their new friends, Takuya, Izumi, (Zoe) Junpei, (J.P.) and Tomoki.(Tommy) Apparently, they met up at some camp, and called it Digiworld or something... Today is my first day in 8th grade. I knew I would see Takuya, Kouichi, and Kouji. Izumi was still in 7th grade, Tommy was 6th, and J.P. was in 9th. Before school started, the team always met at the field nearby the school.

"Hey Ann, what took you so long?" Takuya waved as I neared the area.

"I woke up late." I explained.

"It's ok, we still got,... five minutes." Junpei checked his watch.

I felt ashamed, and guilty that I had to lie to my friends like that. I didn't have the guts to tell them, yet.

"Kouichi, how did you meet these guys anyway? And don't give me the Digimon story, that's getting old." I folded my arms.

"AnnMarie, I told you, we told you, that really did happen!"

"Fine, fine." I gave in.

As the bell rang, everyone grabbed their bags and entered the building. I was the last to enter the school. A gentle breeze blew just before I went in. I stopped to look back. Something, somewhere, wasn't right. I was late for 1st period, Miki stopped me in my tracks, asking me about boys. The teacher, Mrs. Monoko, wasn't pleased.

"Ms. Moko, were you planning on missing my class?" she asked peevishly.

"No ma'am." I replied politely.

"Alright then. Now class, I would like you to turn to page 138 and start reading the story, then answer the questions. You may work together, but make sure you're quiet." Mrs. Monoko required.

Kouichi, Kouji and I worked together till the end of class, the rest was for homework.

"Next is Art." Kouji stated.

"Joy." I agreed.

"I think it'll be fun." Kouichi smiled.

The art room was medium sized, and colorful, too colorful. The teacher, Mrs. Cho, came up to us.

"Welcome, welcome! You may choose wherever you want to sit."

More and more kids came, about 15 more. That made eighteen kids in all. Since, in art class, the grades are mixed, Zoe was in our class as well, along with other seventh, sixth, and eighth graders.

"Hey boys, hi Ann." She greeted.

Kouji just nodded his head in acknowledgment, Kouichi looked up and slightly smiled.

"Hello Izumi-chan."

"Now class, take your seats! We will begin the art of origami. This is how it's done." Mrs. Cho demonstrated how to make a bird out of paper.

The day continued like that. Even after school, everyone met in the field again.

"So, how'd everyone's day go? Ours went well."Kouichi said happily.

Takuya put his hands behind his head.

"Good, I like the teachers, I guess." He muttered the last two words.

"Math in the ninth grade is too hard!" Junpei complained.

"Sixth grade is kinda easy, and I like having my own locker." Tomoki grinned.

"I have to agree with everyone else here, it went great!" Zoe threw up her arms in rejoice.

I was smiling, joking with everyone, but something still didn't seem right. I peered up at the cloudy sky. I felt a drop of rain drip on my nose.

"Huh? Uhh, guys, I think it's raining." Takuya said.

"Just because it's cloudy, doesn't mean-" Kouji felt a drop of rain.

"Kouji, we should get back. Mom might get worried." Kouichi advised.

"Yeah" Kouji grumbled.

"See you tomorrow!" Kouichi said.

"Bye!" We waved as they ran.

"I ought to be getting back too, see ya."

At that point, the team separated to go their own way. I unlocked the door to my house, the wind blew gently again.

"Where were you? I was getting so worried!" Mom ran over to hug me.

"Where in hell were you?! I was about to call the cops." Father was so mad, his face was red.

"Just, you know, hanging out." I felt petty when he yelled at me.

"Calm down, Jowee, she's home safe, that's all that matters." Mom hushed.

Father exhaled his held breath, his face returned to its normal color.

"I-Is Kouhei home?" I asked.

"Yes dear, he's in his room." Mom answered.

I walked up the short spiral of stairs and knocked on Kouhei's door.

"Kouhei-oniichan? May I come in?"

"You may." A voice emitted from the room.

I opened the door slowly, and peeked into the room. On the bed, against the wall to my left, was my brother. He had messy, dark brown hair, and wore dark colored clothes. He's not Goth, or Emo, he's more of punk. Even as a young child, I went to him for advice or comfort. My first word or words were actually 'big brother.'

"AnnMarie, you want something?" Kouhei asked.

"Well, give me some advice on boys."

"Ok then." He put down his guitar and nodded.

To Be Continued....


End file.
